


You've Done Enough

by RowanSparrow



Series: Star Wars: The Clone Wars Mini-Fic Collections [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kix Needs A Hug, Kix is a Good Bro, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Umbara (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Kix struggles to come to terms with things after Umbara. Jesse comforts him.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Star Wars: The Clone Wars Mini-Fic Collections [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	You've Done Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Tumblr.

It had been a very, very long campaign.

Kix’s head dipped down to his chest a few times, threatening to nod off in the middle of the ship. He hadn’t slept in nearly 48 hours now, too many injured men for him to look after. It felt like every time he patched up one soldier, two more would take his place. Unrelenting, needless, horrific injury, day in and day out.

Finally, however, their campaign had ended, and victory had gone at long last to the Republic.

_At what cost?_

Kix was slumped on the floor of the medical gunship, gurneys strapped to the floor holding all the injured clones. Take off should begin any minute, and once they were back on the Republic starship, Kix would have access to better facilities, better tools, and, most importantly, more _hands. _

“Ah, thought I’d find you in here.”

Kix barely had the energy to lift his head, and thankfully he didn’t have to, as Jesse sat down on the floor beside him, offering a small tin dish, covered with a thin mesh wrapping.

“Swiped a second round of rations for you. Figured you must’ve been starving. I think the Captain saw me smuggle it out, but he didn’t call me on it.” He chuckled, working the mesh off and offering it to Kix. “Come on, try to eat a bit, yeah?”

Kix forced himself to sit up a little straighter, gratefully taking the food from Jesse and eating slowly.

“Lot less men on this gunship than I expected.” Jesse commented quietly, watching Kix eat. “Probably because most of them are going home on the regular gunships, thanks to you.”

“Or they aren’t coming home at all.” Kix mumbled into his dish. Jesse sighed softly, easing the dish of food from Kix’s trembling hands before he dropped it.

“You did all you could, Kix. You’re just one man.” Jesse tried to sooth him, holding his hand carefully, like he was worried it would break.

“Could’ve done more.”

“You did _enough.” _

Kix didn’t have the energy to argue any further. Somewhere outside, the gunship doors shut, and the chatter of the pilots echoed over the speakers.

“They’re going to be looking for you in the other ships.” Kix mumbled, leaning against Jesse.

“Maybe.” Jesse replied, intertwining his fingers with Kix’s own. “But you’re more important right now.”

Kix didn’t protest, and his eyes drifted shut, letting the hum of the gunship lull him off to sleep at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come say hi or make requests of your own!


End file.
